


letters from me to you

by irisowari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Break Up, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: nagito's letters to hajime after they broke up.[check tags for trigger warnings]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto (one-sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning here so that you're aware ahead of time, in the middle of the story there will be s*lf-h*rm mentioned in the letters. At the end of the story, there will be a suicide attempt (which is the reason for the Graphic Depictions Of Violence warning on this). If any of these trigger you, I do not recommend reading. If you do choose to continue reading, please read with caution. This will also be very angsty!  
>    
> Also! If you're reading the fic and you think there's something important I should include in the tags that I may have forgotten, please let me know what I should add to it!

Dear Hajime,

Well, we broke up today. I’m crying on my bed while writing this for you. I can’t believe our relationship is over. I still have feelings and so much love for you. The way your lips felt against mine was addicting. The way your arms wrapped around mine always made me feel warm and safe. The way you smiled at me. The way you laughed. The way you sang when we would listen to music together, it was all something I adored about you. You always put a smile on my face, you would make me feel so much better when I found myself seeping into dark thoughts. I love you so much. I wish we could still be together, it hurts knowing that we will never be together again. That’s what you told me at least.

Yours truly,

Nagito Komaeda


	2. Letter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's second letter to Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: mentions of a physical fight and frontotemporal dementia

Dear Hajime,

I miss you. I wish you didn’t hate me for getting into a fight with Kazuichi. I know he’s your best friend, and I shouldn’t have gone after him. The way he was speaking toward me just… pissed me off. I’m not a creep, or I at least do my best to not come off as one. I’m tired of Kazuichi just hating me when he doesn’t know what’s going on in my life.

Haj, I’m sure I’ve told you this before, but just in case you’ve forgotten, I have frontotemporal dementia. It causes many behavioral changes, and sometimes I may seem a bit off. When the fight with Kazuichi happened, that was a moment where my behavior changed and I snapped. Normally, I would just ignore him. But instead, a sudden rush of anger came over me and I lunged at him, and… you know what happened from there. We wrestled on the floor and I punched him repeatedly, and he ended up with a black eye and a broken nose. I ended up single.

I just wish you didn’t ignore me and give me the silent treatment, I would love to explain things directly face to face. I wish you didn’t automatically side with Kazuichi, it feels like you don’t care about me. All I want is to hug and cuddle, and to give you one last kiss if you still don’t want to be together.

I still remember when I first got a crush on you. I was told to wake you up on that school field trip and I’m gonna be honest… I was kind of watching you sleep and I was admiring how you looked with your green eyes shut. I found myself staring for a while before I finally woke you up. Although we didn’t know each other well, I knew I liked you a lot. When we were together at the beach one day, I had finally decided that I was going to confess. Haj, you don’t understand how anxious and scared I was that you were going to hate me or I would ruin the friendship we had at the time. I was so fucking happy when you felt the same way. I can’t believe how far we made it together. I loved what we had.

Please, I beg you, just don’t give up on me forever.

Yours truly,

Nagito Komaeda


	3. Letter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's third letter to Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS JHGTFDS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A LOT OF OTHER FICS
> 
> Anyway, here's this chapter! :)

Dear Hajime,

I’ve been hearing quite a bit about a boy named Makoto Naegi, an underclassman, who likes me. He was dating Kyoko Kirigiri for a few months but they broke up not too long ago and he quickly moved on. I’m not sure if he’s planning on asking me out, but if he does, I’m saying no because I still have feelings for you. I don’t know if you’ll ever talk to me ever again, to be fair I doubt that will ever happen, but if the chance is there, I want to be able to do whatever I have to to be sure that I can be with you. You’re the only person I want to be with and I want to make sure if you do come back, I can be your boyfriend and not someone else’s. I know you must hate me right now, but just know that I love you. Always remember that. I wish maybe someday, once again, you’ll reciprocate the feelings.

Yours truly,

Nagito Komaeda


	4. Letter #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's fourth letter to Hajime.

Dear Hajime,

I’m sorry for getting into another fight with Kazuichi. I know all it did was piss you off more. I mean, starting a fight with the guy who calls you his ‘Soul Friend’ was the reason we broke up in the first place. The trip to the ER wasn’t bad, but Kazuichi did break my nose but I deserve it. I understand the pain he went through when I broke his nose. I wonder if he did it to get revenge.

I just wish you were here to kiss my nose to help me feel better, but I don’t think I’ll be getting that any time soon. I remember once when an asshole at school was making fun of me for being gay and he punched me when I told him to leave me alone. You had seen him do it and you flipped him off and yelled at him. Later after school, I had a bruise on my cheek from it and you kissed it. I used to believe kisses didn’t make you feel better, but you proved me wrong.

The next week the same guy punched me again and gave me a busted lip, and you kissed me then too. I wish you were here now. I need you.

Yours truly,

Nagito Komaeda


End file.
